User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 6: Lex Luthor vs Donald Trump
Welcome to the 6th installment of DC Rap Battles. It's my pleasure to present the first villain of the series, Lex Luthor, versus the 2016 presumptive Republican presidential candidate and business mogul, Donald Trump. When money talks, you never know what ears will listen. Beat Battle vs Begin!!! (Battle starts at 0:18) Lex Luthor It’s time for you to face a real businessman, DC’s best One who didn’t need a million dollar head start to taste success An IQ of single digits pitted against a genius level intellect? Your hands aren’t big enough to handle this, but I digress You know nothing about economics, not even the most basic rudiments If you had kept your money in savings, your net worth would be up 50% You’re a misogynist, I have a multitude of women working under me And you’ll be making a grave mistake, if you underestimate Mercy Donald Trump Alright folks, I’ll tell ya, I’ll tell ya something real funny This guy killed his parents just for the insurance money You’re so corrupt, you make Clinton look like a saint You got all those women, but can’t get with Lois Lane You can’t stump me! I’ll make you drop out like Ted Cruz I’m winning this like I won the polls, just check the news Trump above LexCorp, you’re not in the conversation Got a shiny bald head, you look like a cancer patient Lex Luthor You call that drivel a verse you uneducated malcontent? I have heard more composed speeches from children with speech impediments My voice alone strikes fear into my enemies, I grant no clemency You only appeal to rubes that support white supremacy A man with no standards has no right to be a father Especially when he can’t stop talking about sex with his own daughter You confused 9/11 for a store where we buy slushies Just like your casinos, you will fail everyone in this country Donald Trump You don’t scare me with your big and fancy words You’re no different from any politician, actually much worse You own a monopoly, want to be president, and kill your competition No one man should have all that power right? Now you listen You can’t run for office, just look at your skin I thought I already placed a ban on all the Muslims I’m making this country great again, and my support is stout When I throw you off the top of my wall, stay the fuck out! Lex Luthor C’mon now, do you really think you stand a chance against me? I have even made the great Man of Steel fall to his knees I own Metropolis, when it comes to money, you can’t get any bigger I cannot spare the time to crush a man compared to Hitler Donald Trump You chunky chasing prick, you can’t win any real fights Try beating Superman without using kryptonite Stop trying to own everything, you’re a megalomaniac Go back to your cave so you can jerk off to Brainiac Who Won? Poll Suggestion Category:Blog posts